The purpose of this project is to synthesize and interpret existing research on the economic, patient care and organizational impact of medical information systems on hospitals for use by health planners in assessing the adequacy, risk and likely outcomes of medical information system installations proposed by hospitals. This project will draw primarily upon the extensive NCHSR-sponsored research carried out by the Battelle Columbus Laboratories at El Camino Hospital. Methodology will combine interviews with health planners with review of the relevant research literature and current systems installations.